A Reclining Issue
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Riza was a bit jealous and bitter over Roy's latest possession,but something happens that eventually changes her mind . Royai Oneshot for Kaely. T for light cursing.


**A Reclining Issue**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot for Kaely**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit for this fanfiction. I do own Maes and Maeve.  
**

**AN: This is for Kaely who wanted a cute oneshot. I hope you like it! **

**Note: Maeve's bad grammar is intentional. No recliners were harmed by Riza Hawkeye in the making of this fanfiction  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Reclining Issue**

There are certain events, objects, and actions that are associated with specific ages. Rattles are associated with babies, bingo with the elderly and driving recklessly with teenagers. But there is one item that has a reputation for bringing forth laziness and relaxation and suited to people who need to be such. In Amestris, they are more popular with men, most women finding them horribly ugly after they age a while. They are the bane on any wife who wants her husband to do a household task instead of lazing about.

Riza Hawkeye used to be one of those women who despised the object in question. It was a simple chair with a handle at the side that would bring forth a platform that one could rest their feet upon comfortably. Her husband's chair was that of a walnut brown made of leather material. She once heard from another married friend that her husband's was black and made up of thick cotton. The friend had informed Riza that it seemed to hug her husband tightly, telling him not to bother with his pesky wife.

Riza Hawkeye, like most of the wives in the country, was thoroughly convinced that the recliner, man's favorite piece of furniture, was sending invisible waves to the men folk, and perhaps was the occasional real reason why the divorce rate was on the rise.

She'd been tempted to sit down in the chair numerous times while Roy was still in bed, to test out if her snipers senses could feel anything about the chair that might be out of the ordinary. It seemed like every time she started to do so, something told her to back off. That the simple chair was nothing to tangle with and was much much stronger than her will.

So for the first three months that her husband had the chair, she kept as far away from it as possible. Each day Riza grew to hate the chair more and more. It was almost as if it had taken on the role of an inanimate mistress. Instead of her husband snuggling on the couch with her as he used to do, he sat in the damned chair. The snuggling every evening had brought intense relaxation to her, and now she didn't have it and was becoming very high strung.

Then one evening, an event started that would change her view about the piece of furniture.

Roy was, as usual, sitting in his recliner and enjoying the warmth of the fire burning in the fireplace. She heaved a sigh and flopped down on the couch, relieved to be able to get off her feet. That day had been the hardest day she had in a long time: even harder than the days when she was sniping in the Ishbal desert. Being a mom with a job and a husband that owned a recliner was incredibly difficult. Roy directed his gaze over to her and smiled softly. "Hard day?"

She stared at him for a full minute, noting how he grew nervous by the amount of sweat that was slowly appearing on his forehead. The longer he stared, the more his question began shooting through her nerves, making her feel extremely hostile toward him and the blasted chair. She sat up straight and glared at him. "If you value your head, you will refrain from asking such a stupid question and just sink into that revolting piece of furniture in which you are currently residing." She then moved to lie back on the couch, resting her head on one of the pillows. She instantly felt guilty for saying what she did. It just felt like Roy wasn't putting very much into helping her out. With a day like the one she had, she could really use her husband's arms around her.

Roy put down the footrest of his chair and turned his body to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she wore a very uncomfortable look on her face. He'd never seen Riza that tense before.

"Have you ever tried it?"

Riza turned her head towards him. "Tried what?"

"This chair."

"No," she said, "and I have no desire to try it."

"Don't you usually go by the motto, don't knock it till you try it?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Roy, I'm extremely tired, I went to the office today for half a day, picked up Maes and Maeve from the nursery, got them fed, cleaned, and made sure they got their naps. Then I cleaned the house, cooked dinner, and did dishes. Then as soon as you eat dinner, you go sit in that recliner. No, I don't want to try something that promotes you not to help me in the least."

Roy was stunned at her words for a moment, then spoke, "You know I would have if you'd asked."

"I shouldn't have to," she said, "you should offer."

"I'm sorry. I'll help you more from now on. He stood, walked over to the couch and took his wife's hand. "Stand up," he said. She frowned but did as he asked. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his lips across hers gently. She sighed and smiled when he pulled away. Kisses like that always meant much more than any of the passionate, lustful kisses did.

Roy flopped back down in the chain. He pulled her down on his lap, then twined his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "This weekend you sleep late. I'll take care of Maes and Maeve and you just relax. I'll do all the chores as well."

"Is this to save your chair?"

"You know better," he said. "This is a stupid piece of furniture that means nothing if my wife is unhappy. We'll get rid of it if you want."

She moved to look at his face, seeing no hesitation over the words that he spoke. "No, we don't have to do that. Just cuddle with me a bit more."

Roy chuckled, "Are you jealous of this chair?"

She blushed but didn't answer his as she moved her head to rest against his shoulder once more.

Roy wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and they sat there in the quiet. After a while, Riza slowly dozed off to sleep. Roy felt her relax and was hesitant to move her. He grabbed the fleece throw off of the side of the couch and slowly leaned the recliner back. As soon as he spread the throw over them, she cuddled closer, remaining asleep as she did so.

--

The lights appeared through the large windows in the living room, hitting Riza directly on the face and warming her skin. She groaned and cuddled closer to the familiar smell and scent that was her husband. She remained motionless for a minute before her eyes suddenly shot open. Their bedroom had blinds that effectively blocked out the sun. She tried to sit up when she realized they weren't in the bedroom but Roy had a tight hold on her. Turning her head to look at his face, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked; his face was void of any stress lines and his lips of any frown that would indicate discomfort.

She looked around the room and laughed when she realized they were lying in the recliner he loved so much. The chair seemed so comfortable with Roy laying there with her. Riza rested her head back down on his chest and cuddled closer to him. She rose up again when she heard tiny footfalls on the floor. Looking to her side, she saw her two children staring at her and their father.

"Why are you seeping there mommy?" Maeve asked as she squeezed her stuffed panda bear in her arms. Maes was standing beside his sister with his stuffed zebra in his hand.

Riza lifted a finger to her mouth, knowing her four year olds knew it meant to be quiet. She lifted the blanket and they carefully crawled up to lie down, cuddling to their dad and mom comfortably. Riza smiled and rested her head against her husband's chest once more. If things like this happened more often, then perhaps she would grow to love this chair.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! The ending is a bit similar to my oneshot snuggle but I just don't think cuddling ever gets old. ^_^ Thank you for reading and I would be most appreciative if you left a review if you can (understands that is a pain in the ass sometimes.)  
**


End file.
